Choose Me
by gleeker25
Summary: Kurt just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. But with the muscial, a tyrannical Mr.Schue, and a relentless Rachel Berry allow them to have any time to themselves?


The final bell rang at McKinley High, and within seconds the halls were bursting with overly loud, excitable students. Kurt barely dodged a carelessly tossed backpack as he half-jogged around the corner, making his way quickly to Blaine's locker. Biting his lip in anticipation, Kurt couldn't quite keep the extra bounce out of his step. Even the jock shouting "Watch out for the freakin' flouncing fairy!" could not deter him. Both he and Blaine had been insanely busy – both had rehearsals for the Musical, Blaine, having the lead, had twice as many as Kurt. That didn't even include the "emergency practices" Rachel called for about every other evening, so she and Blaine could get their chemistry down "just right." Not to mention, Mr. Schue seemed to have gone on a bender, and was having more and more mandatory booty camps and rehearsals than ever. Kurt and Blaine had barely had an hour to themselves since Blaine had transferred.

Sidestepping another jock's attempts to trip him up, Kurt let a grin slide across his face. Both feeling the frustration of no time for each other, they had both decided to hit up the Lima Bean after school today, and then head over to Kurt's for a dinner, movie, and homework night. Kurt was pretty sure he would have to borrow notes for all of his classes, because throughout the day, all he could think of was curling up with Blaine on the couch, maybe with some light kissing and groping involved, and finally having time to just relax. God knows Blaine needed it, dealing with Rachel almost 24/7.

There, just up ahead! He could make out the stylish Fedora perched rakishly crooked on Blaine's head. Which, Kurt would always be willing to mention smugly, he had picked out the vintage clothing store in Westerville. Kurt would never admit to the slight squeal he admitted as he got nearer. God, he couldn't wait to get out of this school. Blaine was facing away from him, perfect. Kurt slowed down to a careful tiptoe, wanting to surprise him. Kurt was only a few feet away when he heard the screech that was probably heard back in New York…

"BLAINE!"

Both Blaine and Kurt froze, and Kurt couldn't help but wince. God, Rachel. Her timing was always horribly impeccable. He watched as Blaine turned further away from him toward Rachel, who was storming down the hall in the opposite direction. Kurt noticed Blaine's shoulders sag slightly as he slammed his locker shut with a bang.

"Yes, Rachel?" He heard Blaine ask, dapper as ever, none of the weariness of his body language translating into his voice.

"I was practicing warm-ups with Mr. Schue, because, you know, I wanted to run my solo by him and make sure it was as completely perfect as it usually is. On our second round, he said I was getting sharp, Blaine. SHARP!" Kurt could see from his place several feet behind Blaine that Rachel's eyes had gone wide with what he would describe as either _manic_ or _panic_. He would probably bet on a mix of both. Kurt also felt his good mood start to dip. He knew what was coming next.

"I can't be sharp in this performance, Blaine! It's the role of a lifetime, Maria! It's what's going to get me into NYADA!"

Kurt winced at that, and his mood dipped even further. Rachel wasn't even talking to him, and did not mean to rub it in. But still, Kurt had been relying on the role of Tony to get into NYADA too. Look how that ended up.

"Blaine, we need to practice. Right now! I know you have perfect pitch, and we can work on our duets while we're at it." Rachel's eyes grew even wider, if it was possible. And Kurt saw the beginning glisten of desperate tears. Shit.

Blaine sighed.

"Look, Rachel. You are fantastic. So what if you were sharp during a warm up? That's what they are for." Blaine reached out to put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. Kurt felt his heart jump. Maybe they could get out of this.

"We've done are duets hundreds of times. They are flawless. YOU are flawless, Rachel." There was nothing better at defusing Rachel Berry than flattery. Unfortunately, Rachel's frown of disapproval didn't even flinch.

"It needs to be perfect, Blaine. PERFECT! I am not screwing up my future by letting small imperfections go by. Are you going to let that happen, Blaine? Do you really want to screw up my future because you didn't want to practice a few more times?"

Kurt began to get angry. How dare she try and manipulate his boyfriend for her own, selfish purposes? Couldn't she see he was exhausted? Time to step in.

"Hey, Blaine. You ready?" He slid up beside him, standing as close to him as possible. Kurt ached for a moment, wishing he could grab his boyfriend's hand without risking getting a locker-check for it. Kurt carefully kept his eyes on Blaine, pretending for the moment that Rachel wasn't even there. Unfortunately, she didn't allow this illusion for long.

Blaine shot grateful, warm smile at Kurt, his body relaxing slightly at Kurt's presence. For a moment, Kurt could read an echoing ache in Blaine's hazel eyes. It was taking everything he had not reach over and kiss him.

"Look, Kurt –"

"Oh…Hello, Rachel." Kurt said, interrupting what was sure to be a lengthy rant. He raised one eyebrow in faked surprise. "I didn't see you there. I'm just picking up Blaine here for our date." He sent her a smug smile, causing the brunette girl to splutter rather unattractively.

"A DATE? Blaine! You can't blow off practice for a date! This is our futures I am talking about! I really need your help Blaine. " Rachel allowed her eyes to water, her lips pulling into a pout. Kurt barely resisted snorting in laughter. Really?

Kurt turned to Blaine, his skeptical eyebrow still raised, and froze in shock. Blaine actually looked… torn? His eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes apologetic as they darted between Kurt and Rachel. The curly-haired boy bounced from one foot to the other nervously.

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to hide the hurt the welled up within him. Blaine was actually considering ditching him to practice with Rachel? But he did not want to guilt Blaine into spending time him. He wanted Blaine to choose spending time with him just for that very fact.

"We've had this date planned all week, remember? We've both been busy, and we both have separate rehearsals tomorrow. You have dinner at your Aunt's this weekend. Tonight was the only free night for a while… remember?" Despite his attempts to keep his tone light, it came out rather clipped, with a slight whine.

Blaine cringed, and turned toward Rachel, starting to look rather desperate himself.

"Look, Rachel, I really-"

Blaine halted in what could only be manly terror when Rachel finally allowed the tears to flow. Rachel never did anything in halves, and Kurt could only stare in horror and disbelief as she really began to _sob_.

"I-It h-h-has t-to be p-perfect!" She let out between wails. Kurt and Blaine could not help but flush in embarrassment at the stares they were getting from passing students. Blaine looked back at Kurt, still looking indecisive. Kurt, by the skin of his teeth, kept his gaze even. He wasn't going to emotionally blackmail his boyfriend into a date.

"Fine, Rachel!" Blaine blurt out, with a quick, apologetic glance toward Kurt. Kurt hastily turned his face away, biting his lip hard to keep to saying anything.

"I will practice, but only for little bit, ok? Kurt and I have plans."

Like a switch was flicked, Rachel's tears stop and she shot Kurt and triumphant smile. Turning to Blaine, she threw herself dramatically at him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! See you in the auditorium in fifteen minutes! Don't be late!" Before either boy could say anything, she dashed down the hallway. Kurt watched her leave, and could not bring himself to feel sorry for her as she did not quite dodge a leg stuck out in the hallway, and almost fell on her face.

"Kurt…I'm sorry."

Bracing himself, Kurt finally allowed himself to turn toward his apologetic boyfriend. God, why did everyone, even _his _fucking boyfriend, choose Rachel over him? Apparently, it didn't matter that he hadn't spent any significant time with Blaine in almost three weeks. It didn't matter that they might not have time in the next few weeks. It didn't matter that he and Blaine had made plans over a _week_ ago. Rachel effing Berry got whatever she wanted.

Angry and hurt, Kurt finally allowed the emotions to peek through as he met Blaine's gaze. Blaine was still biting his lip, and his gazed was tortured. Kurt, however, didn't say anything. For once, he wasn't going to reassure Blaine that it was "fine." It wasn't.

"I know we had plans," Blaine continued, "but we can still do them! Just… a little later. I will come over as soon as we finish, okay?"

Kurt couldn't hold in his snort of disbelief.

"You really think this oh-so-necessary practice will be quick? You really don't know Rachel Berry at all, do you?"

"Look, Kurt –"

Kurt interrupted him, blinking rapidly to keep back his hurt, frustrated tears.

"No, I don't really want to hear it. You know, I thought when I got a boyfriend, I would finally have someone to put _me_ first."

Blaine let out a wounded noise, something between a whimper and a moan. He reached out a hand toward Kurt, but the tall countertenor took a step back, not feeling the least bit accommodating at the moment.

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt shook his head, his gaze falling to his feet, unable to take Blaine's wounded gaze any longer.

"Go practice Blaine. Go spend the evening with Rachel. I need to catch up on my Project Runway anyway." He let out a chuckle which, by Blaine's flinch, didn't hide any of his bitterness.

"Text me when you're finished. Love you." Before Blaine could attempt to appease him, Kurt spun on one heel and walked quickly toward the door. He ignored Blaine calling his name behind him as he slammed through the door, not slowing down until he reached his Navigator. Hands shaking slightly, it took him few minutes to get the door unlocked. Throwing his bags harder than necessary into the passenger seat, Kurt finally gave up the battle against his tears.

Stupid musical. Stupid Rachel fucking Berry. Stupid Blaine.

What an awesome, fucking magical year so far.


End file.
